Dracula/Abilities
Summoning his Demon Castle: Wherever Dracula goes, his dominion of the Crimson Stone allows the ancestral Demon Castle (also known as "Castlevania") to appear anywhere, and anytime he desires. In short, as long as he lives, Castlevania will never be destroyed. *'Immortality: '''Thanks to Walter's soul, Dracula is as good as immortal. Although he CAN be killed, he will simply be reincarnated, after either 100 years, although premature reincarnations are not uncommon. *'Invulnerability:' Dracula possesses superhuman endurance. Typical weapons would almost certainly not harm him, similarly to Walter. However, certain weapons and measures, such as Shanoa's "Dominus" attack, the Vampire Killer Whip, Hunter's Whip, the Alucard Sword and Spear are capable of harming and killing him. Dracula is also (usually) invulnerable to attacks to any part of his body excluding his head. In his demon form, he seems to have lost this power. *'Power of Dominance:' Dracula's primary ability allows him to absorb defeated monster's souls and enslave them. This power was the one that Soma Cruz, Dracula's incarnate inherited at the year 1999 at his destruction. While Soma can only summon monsters for a short amount of time due to his low magical power, Dracula can fully utilise this ability with infinite power from the stream of Chaos he commands. It's also said that Death guards the souls Dracula absorbs for guarding the areas of Castlevania. *'Eternal Night:' Thanks to the Ebony Stone, it is always nighttime in the area surrounding Dracula's castle. *'Shapeshifting and Teleportation:' Dracula favors confusing his enemies by teleporting to bats or black light to appear anywhere and catch his victims off guard. He also favors changing into multitudes of vampire bats with a large one as his main bat or into clouds of mist for long range teleportation. In Dracula X Chronicles, it's said he can transform into a bat, wolf or mist. For shorter movement, Dracula favors "walking" by floating on a runic circle that lets him move very slowly. He has been known to turn into: **'Bat:' He turns into many Bats and is his favored offensive transformations. It is called Bat Moon once and allows Dracula to slam all his bats at an enemy to kill them. **'Wolf:' For stealth or land based attacks, Dracula turns into a wolf and has the speed and power to match or even overpower a werewolf. **'Mist:' Dracula turns into a mist and evades detection. He sometimes favors turning into poison mist when he does so. *'Teleporting:' Dracula's favored strategy that confuses an enemy while he hits him with spells. Some versions of his teleporting has him blending to black lights, others turns him into many bats, but the function and strategy is one in same. *'Demonic Wings:' Dracula can turn his cape into wings that can allow flight in a one on one battle against an agile vampire hunter. His wings allow fast flight and can be use as a melee attack by swiping the cape in its wing form. Dracula rarely does this, however. Simon Belmont (Chronicles version), Richter Belmont (Dracula X Chronicles, Third Form), Hector (first form and transition between the two battles) and Shanoa are humans that have seen Dracula's wings. *'Obedient Animals:' Some creature of the night are sensitive to the flow of darkness and attracted to its source. Those attracted will not hesitate to serve the controller of the darkness. Some of these creatures are bats, wolves, owls, slimes, ravens, crows, black panthers, worms, caterpillars, toads, frogs, and many other smaller but numerous creatures have entered and lived in Dracula's presence. *'Blood Draining:' Dracula, being a vampire, can bite and drink the blood of his victims. His spell '''Dark Metamorphosis' can enhance his blood draining ability. He can also drain his victim's blood by mere touch of his victims. *'Power over Humans:' Dracula's power has been shown to have an effect on human behavior. Dracula's Curse, in fact, drove many humans insane, and sent them into a murderous rage. Dracula has also shown abilities to control humans without possessing them, for example, in Harmony of Despair, his charm spell, when making contact with a female, would temporarily strip them of their will and put them under his control. * Magic Mastery '': Dracula is a powerful magic user, easily capable of summoning fireballs, flaming meteors, beam attacks, and swarms of vampire bats and wolves to name a few. Even his extremely powerful "Demonic Megiddo" attack requires little effort on his part to perform. Added with the fact that he commands Chaos, no demons can match Dracula for his throne, but except for a chosen few, no vampire hunters can match his powers either. Some notable spells are: **Hellfire:' Fires a wall of fireballs from his cape. Another version causes flames to erupt from the floor. **'Dark Inferno:' Fires magma fireballs from his cape. It cannot be destroyed due to its magma based texture. **'Dark Metamorphosis:' Boosts Dracula's Blood draining ability. He can bite an enemy or grasp them and drain their life. He rarely does the latter though. **'Soul Steal:' A spell that many fear. Soul Steal is used by Dracula and to kill and absorb their energy for Dracula's use. The one version of the spell has an area of effect around the caster. It can effect multiple victims multiple times in one cast. Another version drains the life out of Dracula's victims by a mere touch, which is why many fear this spell. It is also referred to as Life Steal. **'Transformations:' When facing a strong and dangerous opponent, Dracula can transform into a more powerful form to try and even the odds. He uses this strategy when it is too risky to use Demonic Megiddo. He has used a huge variety of transformations over the centuries, that typically follow a "monster vampire" theme. Most forms of Dracula make him bigger and more frightening to taunt his victims. Dracula sometimes collects enough power to transform a third time, such times are when Dracula battled Trevor Belmont, Richter Belmont, and Christopher Belmont. **'Blood Hydro Storm:' Perhaps as a way of mocking of the Belmont's powers, Dracula, when facing Richter Belmont, can make it rain blood shooting as faster than bullets, and all who is caught in its way will suffer certain death. It should also be noted that this spell is favored to Demonic Megiddo due to its faster casting time with less risk of interruption. Dracula is seemingly vulnerable to the spell too, as he keeps an area around him rain-free. **'Demonic Megiddo:' This is the ultimate dark spell. Two version of this attack are in existence. The first, and more common version has a shorter charging time and allows Dracula to charge demonic runes that become a giant black fireball. Dracula can throw it to his victim and will incinerate his victims with demonic fire. The second version is a gigantic explosion, with Dracula as its nucleus. The explosion radiates from him, killing every being instantly upon touching it. A successful cast will ensure that it will be active for as long as Dracula desires. *'Power over Death:' By the use of the Crimson Stone, Dracula gained dominion over the Grim Reaper Death, and with him his service and powers. Death can open the deepest of the gates of Hell to summon demons of various kinds for Dracula's army. He is very loyal to Dracula and is said to be Dracula's confidant and close friend. At a time when Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin faced him, Dracula has several combination attacks with Death. **'Flame Sickle:' Death summons many sickles, which Dracula turns into many Dark Infernos. **'Demonic Megiddo (with Death):' Dracula can have Death turn a scythe, where he can slam the scythe and create a smaller version of Demonic Meggido. **'True Dracula's Scythes:' When Death or Dracula was defeated, Death offered his soul to be absorbed by Dracula. Dracula used Soul Steal and absorbed Death to become True Dracula. In his demon form, one of True Dracula's attacks was to summon Death's Scythe and toss it at either Johnathan Morris or Charlotte Aulin. *'Instant Army:' Dracula's dark powers affect even the dead, and are able to create personal "golems" out of skeletons of various kinds, a variety of elemental golems, and can also animate inanimate objects, such as armor or furniture. However, this instant army is not as powerful as summoned demons from the netherworld or the underworld. *'Chaotic Realm:' The Chaotic Realm is the realm of the source of darkness, and only Dracula can enter this specific realm. Dracula and his reincarnation, Soma Cruz, is the only one recorded to ever enter the Chaotic Realm. This realm also sports demons of various kinds that will willingly support Dracula's cause. Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (''Lords of Shadow series) *'Blood Whip: '''A supernatural 'whip' which Dracula creates from his own vampiric blood. It has many of the same moves and attacks as the Combat Cross and is his main weapon. The Blood Whip manifests as an eldritch red gauntlet on Dracula's right arm. *'Chaos Claws: Dracula's power punches which inflict extra damage, the Chaos Claws are burning red gaunlets and are use similar to Shadow Magic. *Void Sword: This mystical blue sword can be spawned by Dracula, capable of stealing life and heal Dracula. Works similar to Light Magic. The sword can use adaptable powers like wave blasts and freezing power. *'Immortality: '''After Gabriel became a vampire and gained the power of the Forgotten One, Gabriel is now the immortal Prince of Darkness and taking up the moniker ''Dracul. As the new master of the castle, Dracula would remain for over a thousand years into modern times. He questions the price of immortality in Lords of Shadow 2. Dracula can resurrect if not destroyed properly, as seen with Simon's failed attempt. *'''Blood Draining: As a vampire, Dracula can drain victims of their blood and heal himself. Brotherhood Warriors are easy prey during combat. *'Mist Form:' Dracula can become elusive vapor to reach new locations and phase through enemies without taking damage. *'Dragon Form:' Out of all the creatures vampires can transform into, Dracula's Dragon form is the most powerful. With the right amount of collected scales, Dracula can transform into a dragon and obliterate his enemies. This power's process works similar to the dark crystals from the first game. *'Bat Swarm:' Enemies can be stunned or distracted by a cloud of bats summoned by Dracula. *'Vampiric Glamor:' Dracula can use his vampiric charms to directly control his unaware enemies to do his bidding. Glamored foes can be used to find new areas or to be ridden in battle. *'Shadow Daggers:' Like the blood whip, Dracula can create projectile daggers from his blood magic. This power has to be refilled by drinking blood from enemies. *'Stolas Clock:' The demon prince Stolas enclosed the ashes of a thousand dead bodies in these twisted hourglasses. These clocks slow time when shattered by Dracula. *'Seal of Alastor:' A relic that can be shattered to unleash the soul of a legendary warrior. Once activated, Seal of Alastor unlocks all of Dracula's weapon skills regardless of his progress. *'Fire tremors:' In Mirror of Fate, Dracula can create eruptions of fire from the ground. *'Legions:' As the Prince of Darkness, Dracula has command over the creatures of the night. Terrorizing the world from his powerful castle, which at one point will try to rebel against Dracula by turning his minions against him. *'Acidic Blood:' During Dracula's war with the Brotherhood, he vomit a great amount of vampire blood into the power source of the Siege Titan. This was powerful enough to destroy the mechanized giant. *Super Strength: Dracula is able to push a large battering ram with little effort, peel of metal parts of a siege titan, and effortlessly pick up fully armoured soliders and throw them around. *Super Speed : Dracula can move inhumanly fast and can easily out manuver humans and out run them. *Umbrakinetic : Dracula can create and manipulate darkness to use as an offense Category:Abilities